Fall from Grace
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: (Warning! If you haven't read "The Burning Maze", DO NOT READ! MAJOR SPOILERS!). Jason Grace tries to remember his past as he floats in the darkness. (One-shot!).
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys! I'm new to this fandom and have just finished bulldozing through the Percy Jackson, Olympians and the Trials of Apollo series and shit me, the latest book killed me. OMG, why did that happen?**

 **I had already accidentally spoilered myself about it online for some stupid reason but when I read the scene, I found my heart shattering about it. How could Jason... arghhh! Anyway, even though be broke up with Piper and died and all, somehow I felt that his end wasn't that bad, that at least he could finally rest from all the shit happening. But still, that was heartbreaking! Sniff...**

 **Anyway, here is a one-shot about him after he died, just a little way to drown my sorrows.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

I found myself floating in the darkness, nothing but the low drone of voices filling my mind. My memories were fuzzy like that time from.. wait, when was that again? Who was I again? Slowly, my name came floating back to me. I was Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and… I was now a dead man. After everything I had been through with Piper and Leo, I had been killed by a guy tromping around nicknamed "Booties" and got impaled between the shoulders. Ha ha ha. The story of my life. My previous life that is.

I could almost remember Piper's screams and Lester's look of shock as I fell. I barely felt myself hitting the dirt as my soul drifted into the Underworld. "Forgive me, Pipes," I whispered, knowing what I had done was the right thing to do. To imagine having to go through life without Piper, how her father would have felt and finally broke after everything that had happened if his only daughter died, I had to do it. Somehow, I had to alter the future, whether the gods, oracles, whichever dang immortal person in charge of this crap feeling.

I soon found myself in corporal form, standing in the line of dead people walking under the feet of Cereberus, the large three headed dog guarding the entrance to the Underworld. I wanted to laugh, thinking of the number of times Percy and his pals had crossed the Underworld, played fetch with the dog and even survived the hell of Tartarus. And I died from a spear. What a joke. I wanted to laugh out loud of the way I managed to die after all the different times I could have been turned into Titan fodder or crushed during brutal training in Camp Jupiter, but I didn't feel any regrets. I felt eerily calm.

I found myself standing before the three judges of the Underworld, all of them staring at me intently, reading out how I had died and the heroics I had done in the upper world. I knew where I was going and I didn't feel any more surprised as I walked through the gates of Elysium, the realm of the celebrated heroes who had fallen in battle. After all the hell I had seen in the world above, this didn't seem too bad. Palms trees swayed in the wind, the shores with white sand dotting the area and small houses filled with heroes from years ago.

I caught sight of a pair of demigods, both of them hand in hand as they came to greet me. The boy smiled as he gave me a wave, his callused hands reminding me of my friend, Leo Valdez. Oh, that guy was going to kill me when he finds out that he had returned to the living only for me to take his place. Maybe that was the Gods punishment for him coming back to life, by taking me as his replacement. No, I cannot think like that. I had to think positive. I couldn't be depressed for eternity.

"Welcome to Elysium, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," the boy smiled as his girlfriend pecked me on the cheek in greeting. A daughter of Aphrodite I presumed, with her killer looks and coordinated outfit. Thinking about her looks reminded me of Piper, who, in her own way, shone brighter than anyone ever had. My heart clenched a little at the thought of Piper having to the grief of me above and Lester blaming himself for what had happened.

I recalled the time when I had first awoken next to Piper on the bus and everything had gone insane, from losing all my memories to gaining them back in a rush, going on a quest to destroy all the giants who had come to make hell on earth after the Titans had tried to wrest control from the gods and the gods, oh bless them, had multiple personality disorder. And to make matters worse, Octavian had cooked up a plan to drive both camps to war and make things hell when we already had the giants to deal with, which lead to Apollo getting blamed for everything and thrown to the earth as a mortal and boom, story short, I met the guy and ended up dead not long after. Not like I blamed him for what happened. After getting to know the mortal Apollo as the acne kid with flab Lester, I came to realize that maybe chucking a god to the mortal realm as a mortal was actually a good way to make them a better god.

Silena Beauregard and her boyfriend, whom I found out to be the son of Hephaestus, which so explained the family resemblance between him and Leo, walked me down the street as people rushed by, all of them in content with their afterlife. "So… are you going to try and reincarnate?" I asked, knowing that if you reincarnate and succeed into getting into Elysium three times, you get to go to the party island of the Underworld, Paradise. "We'll like to enjoy each other's company before we do that. Just want a little break from all the crap going topside," Beckendorf shrugged before he asked, "So, how have things been like for the gang?"

I told them the progress of the war and how things had gone crazier ever since their deaths during the Titan war, which to me, was so last season in the war calendar as they nodded their heads. We passed by other demigods that had fallen in battle, some of them who were old friends of Percy and the others and even some I knew from Camp Jupiter, all clapping me on the back as they congratulated me on my early death (hip hip hooray!) when I came to my new home. "Hurry up and get changed, man. The welcome party starts in an hour and it definitely beats the one at camp," Beckendorf grinned but at the same time, he had a distant look on his face as he recalled his old home and the people he had left behind.

Selina managed to comfort him with a light squeeze on his hand as they walked off, talking in low voices as I looked around my new home. It reminded me of my old room in Camp Jupiter, my weapons hanging on the walls, maps spread across the tables and my favorite clothes in the dresser. I even managed to find my purple Camp Jupiter shirt, brand new as though it hadn't seen many ends and battles when I was alive. As I stared at it, I recalled the moment when Piper held my hand, telling me it was all over. I hadn't been able to react, only nod and accept that what we felt for each other hadn't been real after all.

I clutched the shirt against my chest, silent tears falling from my eyes as I thought of her, trying to breathe in her smell from the shirt from the time we spent with each other. I wanted to go back to her and make things right, even if it meant defying the Fates. _"You cannot stop it from happening. You cannot prevent her death," the Oracle spoke as I stood, my sword shaking in my hand as I tried to process. "No, I won't let that happen," I whispered as the Oracle shook her head in pity. "One cannot defy with… starts with an…" "Yes yes. I know I can't change Fate. But who says I cannot try?" I snapped as she hung her head, having given up after seeing people falling to ruin for not listening. "But be warned, if any of you try to go after him, you will die."_

Her words had stuck to me for a long time. Even though I had already broken up with Piper months ago, thinking of something happening to her was something I never wanted to happen. She deserved a chance to live her life as a normal girl with her dad, even when things went to shit with Mr. McLean's bankruptcy. I noticed a picture tacked to the board of Leo, Piper and me, smiling at the camera as Chiron took it for us. It seemed almost forever that this had taken place before everything went wrong. "Piper," I whispered, trying to stop the ache from my chest as I pondered about the girl I could never love.

 **Ok, that made me a tad better (and not to mention Beckendorf and Silena's deaths making me want to cry again!).**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story and if you guys like anime, star wars and the mortal instruments, I wrote some stories about them so check them out! Hopefully, I'll have more ideas for a Percy Jackflickfick in the future.**

 **All comments are appreciated and welcomed!**


	2. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
